


High

by Super_not_naturall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_not_naturall/pseuds/Super_not_naturall
Summary: When high on pain medication, you let a secret slip out in front of both Winchesters.





	High

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so feedback is welcomed. This is my @idreamofhazel and @impala-dreamer‘s 1k/2k ‘Sammy Says’ Writing Challenge. (They are both seriously amazing so if you aren’t following them go check them out!!) My Prompt was: “You’re confusing reality with porn again.“ - this will be italicized in the text.

Pain radiates up your right side, reminding you that something is not right with your body. You take a deep breath and squeeze your best friend’s hand tightly, “Sammy, if I don’t survive this, I just want you to know that hunting with you and Dean have been the best years of my life.”

Sam smiles down at you softly, but Dean’s snort from the other side of the hospital room tells you that he’s feeling less than sympathetic for your predicament.

“You’re getting an appendectomy, Y/N, you’re not dying.” He rolls his eyes and shuffles his feet.

“You don’t know that!” You throw your arms into the air dramatically, “They could leave a surgical instrument in my stomach; I hear they do that a lot more than people think.”

You’ve never liked hospitals. In fact, you hadn’t wanted to come in the first place.

The boys had found you doubled over in pain in your bedroom, though, and once Sam had disregarded Dean’s idea that it was a witch, they had consulted WebMD.

“Tell me if this hurts, okay?” Sam asked then proceeded to press down on your lower right side.

He got his answer when a string of expletives came out of your mouth.

“I think it’s your appendix.” He told you, his eyes scanning across the screen of his cell phone, “Which means we’re going to have to go to the hospital.”

Your stomach twisted at the thought of sterile rooms and needles, so you had suggested just having one of the brothers do your surgery on a table in the bunker.

Dean and Sam had both given you matching bitch faces and that’s how you ended up in E.R. at two in the morning with a team of doctors prepping for your impending surgery.

“Listen to me, Y/N; you’re not going to die.” Sam’s large hand rubs your arm reassuringly, “Even if you do, Dean and I will find a way to bring you back,” He winks.

A knock on the door pauses your conversation about your impending death as an older nurse in scrubs walks in with a syringe in her hand.

“I’ve got your pain-killers.” She tells you with a smile, “They’re going to hit you fast and probably make you loopy.”

You nod your head then proceed to watch her stick the syringe into your IV port; the minute the clear liquid gets pushed into your bloodstream, you can feel it.

Cotton balls fill your head and your body feels weightless, as if you are floating above the hospital bed.

“Woahhh.” You draw out, relishing in the immediate high.

Dean chuckles at your state then turns to the nurse, “Think you can hook me up with some?”

His smirk instantly falls when the nurse glares at him, “Controlled-substances are no laughing matter, boy.”

A giggle escapes your lips as the nurse walks out the door, clearly annoyed with the eldest Winchester.

“Damn, someone needs to pull the stick from her ass.” He grumbles, looking highly offended that she didn’t find him as funny as he thinks he is. “Aren’t nurses supposed to be attractive and wear cute uniforms, anyway?”

“ _You’re confusing reality with porn again _.”__ Sam tells his brother with a smirk, causing an outrageous laugh to escape from you.

“You’re funny, Sammy.” You smile widely, looking into those kaleidoscopic eyes of his.

You’d always loved his eyes, in fact, you’d always loved Sam Winchester, but you were positive that he only saw you as a sister, so you kept your feelings to yourself.

Being high on Fentanyl, though, is causing your mouth to work faster than your brain.

“You have really pretty eyes.” You lightly run your finger above his eyebrow, losing yourself in those amazing hazel eyes, “Sooo pretty.”

You hear a strangled cough from behind you as Dean tries, and fails, at covering up his laughter.

“You hear that, Sammy? Y/N likes your pretty eyes.” He chokes out before laughing again.

In your impaired state, you don’t see what’s so funny about Sam’s eyes.  
“I do,” You nod your head, “I like all of Sam, actually.”

There’s a quick pause before Dean begins rolling with laughter, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Realization dawns on you as your brain finally catches up with what you just said.

Your eyes widen and your jaw drops slightly, “I wasn’t supposed to say that …”

You shake your head and bury your face in your hands, feeling your cheeks flare up.

You start planning the many ways you could make yourself disappear; one of them including Crowley and a ten-year deal.

“Hey, Y/N, look at me.” Sam’s hands are on your wrists, lightly pulling them away from your face.

You look up at him through your lashes to see his sweet smile accompanied by those dimples that you love so damn much.

“I think your eyes are beautiful, too.” His fingers run through your hair lightly.  
“You do?” You look up at him with a hopeful smile.

He nods his head and then leans in closely as if he’s going to share a secret with you, “Can I tell you something else?” He whispers.

You violently nod your head, resembling a broken bobble-head.  
“I like you too.”

Without thinking, you grab Sam by the back of the neck and pull him closer to you.

You stop mere millimeters from his lips, giving him the chance to say no, but he closes the distance.

The kiss was light at first, just lips softly grazing lips, but it still held all the passion from years of hiding your emotions.

His fingers trailed down your back, leaving a line of goosebumps wherever they went. He deepened the kiss, parting your lips with his−

“Can you guys, please save this for another time?” Dean interrupts after coughing loudly, no longer finding you as hilarious as before, “I’d rather not watch hospital porn starring my brother and his girlfriend.” His face screws up in a hilarious show of disgust.

You begin giggling again as Sam links his fingers with yours.

“Sorry, dude.” Sam apologizes with a sheepish smirk, but you just shake your head.

“I’m not.” You announce with a toothy grin, feeling higher than the drugs could ever hope to get you after sharing a kiss with the love of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: [High](https://super-not-naturall.tumblr.com/post/160074470786/high)


End file.
